(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of sticker, and in particular to a sticker package that facilitates storage and use of the sticker.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional sticker assembly is often formed by attaching a sticker 12 on a release paper II of substantially the same size. After being subjected to cutting operation, a three-dimensional sticker 13 in an elongated form is formed. To use, the sticker 13 is peeled off the release paper II for sticking to a target object, such as a piece of paper or an article. The conventional sticker 13 is made with a preset length so that when it is applied to an area of a greater length, more than one sticker 13 is needed and an obvious discontinuity or interrupt can be observed between adjacent stickers. This looks ugly.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, another sticker is proposed, which comprises a release paper 21 and a sticker 22, both being of the identical shape. The release paper 21 with the sticker 22 attached thereto is wound up as a roll and is received in a package case 23 so that the release paper 21 and the sticker 22 can be pulled off the case 23 to allow the sticker 23 to be peeled off the release paper 21 for sticking to a target object. Since the release paper 21 and the sticker 22 are of the same shape and size, peeling the sticker 22 off the release paper 21 is very difficult and may even break the sticker 22.
In view of these problems, the present invention is aimed to provide a sticker package that overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional designs.